


Radiant White Night

by CB_Magique



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Pre-BBS, Radiant Garden, White Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_Magique/pseuds/CB_Magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to stay awake at the White Night Festival, Ienzo meets Kairi for the first time and they keep each other company for as long as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant White Night

The marketplace was abuzz with activity as all of Radiant Garden was in festive spirits. Coloured flags spanned the rooves and kites swayed high up in the sky while streamers and confetti were thrown over the ground. People were dressed vividly, women in their colourful dresses or long skirts while men wore trousers or shorts with brightly coloured vests. There were specialty stalls open and a lively band playing on a stage in the square, kept open to be used as a dance floor by festivalgoers, many of whom were already tipping over on their feet. They got louder and merrier as time wore on and the festival showed no sign of ending.

Ienzo yawned. It was that time of year; midsummer, when the air was so comfortably warm that he became sluggish. He'd already been up far later than he usually was and his little eyelids only got heavier and heavier. Unfortunately, sleeping was not warranted tonight.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was gone but the bright twilight belied the real time as being a couple of minutes past midnight. Every year for only a few days (rarely only one) the darkness of night failed to arrive and the dawn came before the twilight faded. The white nights were the days of light.

A big but gentle hand patted him behind the head and he turned to look at the huge man standing beside him. He'd be unmistakable for miles in his golden vest embroidered in gilded thread. Ienzo's dark maroon vest would sink into the shadows if no one kept an eye on him. "Tired?" Aeleus asked.

Ienzo smiled and shook his head, a little white lie. Staying awake as long as possible was part of the experience of the white night festival, as much as trying to stay up past midnight on New Year's. It often became a competition amongst children that bestowed bragging rights between friends. Not that Ienzo had any friends his age but it was nice to be part of the culture.

Aeleus smiled, keeping his hand behind Ienzo's shoulders anyway just in case he should start to tip from drowsiness. Ienzo looked around, searching for something to keep himself awake. The vivid colours and general noisiness were no longer enough to prolong wakefulness. He wasn't allowed to drink coffee and alcohol was definitely out of the question. Breaking the rules was also a barred option due to his chaperone. If he ate any more than he already had the inevitable food coma would certainly break his streak. There had to be something else he could do.

There in the crowd of dancers he spotted her. She was dressed up in a pretty blue dress with a flowing skirt and shiny slippers. Her hair was very short and clipped in to one side was a great, big flower. She was dancing gaily in the crowd with her friend, another girl, who was equally adorable in a pink dress with a puffy tulle skirt and tulle sleeves. However, as the music changed a little boy in a green vest approached them. They both paused for a moment to converse, after which the boy took the girl in the pink dress away, leaving her redheaded friend all alone while they danced together. She watched them, standing stock still and alone as the crowd continued to twirl and skip around her.

Ienzo launched himself forward and was in the crowd of dancers before Aeleaus could grab him. He ignored his name being called and made his way around and under swishing skirts and leather shoes, keeping his eyes on that girl. When he reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped her head around to face him. Her wide, surprised eyes were such a striking hue of blue, even the vibrancy of his didn't compare. He was taken aback for a spell and they stared at each other in shocked silence for a few seconds.

The girl broke the ice first with a smile. Actually it was more of a thawing. Ienzo smiled back, comfortable with her friendliness in a way that he couldn't explain. They stayed like that quietly and Ienzo's smile began to falter nervously. She cocked her head to the side and it suddenly occurred to him that she was waiting for him to speak first.

"I… I saw you alone," he said in a low voice, she had to lean closer just to hear and he leaned away in a hurry. "A-a-and I wanted to see if… see if you wouldn't mind, maybe, dancing with me?"

Her smile grew at the invitation and her eyes lit up like those magical crystals that were sometimes found in the mines. "Sure. My name's Kairi. What's yours?"

"It's Ienzo."

Kairi nodded, extending a hand for him to take. He slipped his under hers and their other hands joined. His eyes darted here and there uncertainly until she pulled him towards her hard enough that he might have fallen right into her. She took a step back and then another, forcing him to keep up. They did it simply like that for a while, childishly spinning each other around with both hands linked. Eventually Ienzo got brave and released her right hand to wrap his arm around her and pull her into the bold steps of the adults around them. He twirled her around a few times.

At one point he caught her looking over his shoulder. He turned to follow her gaze and spotted her friend, still dancing with her boy. The boy wasn't looking. Kairi and her friend exchanged encouraging grins and her friend winked. With the exchange over, Kairi turned back to Ienzo.

"You're a really good dancer."

Ienzo blushed. "Oh, um… yeah, but anyone would be good if somebody taught them. You're really good at dancing too. Did someone teach you?"

"Yep! My granny teaches me all sorts of things." They both heard someone calling Kairi's name through the crowd. "Oh… that's my mum. She didn't want me to stay out late but I think she forgot about that until now."

"I see," Ienzo said, letting her go and stepping back a little. "It was nice to meet you, Kairi."

"You too. I hope we see each other again soon. Where do you live?"

"I-I can't really tell you…"

Kairi's face fell for a fraction of a second but she continued to smile. "That's okay. You should just come out and see us sometime – me and my friends. We like to play in the square with the pretty flower gardens."

"You'll have to be more specific."

Kairi giggled at his joke, which caused him to smile. She was about to say something when her name was called again. "Sorry, I have to go but I'm glad I met you, Ienzo." She leaned up to peck him on the cheek. This time his face went red all the way to his ears. "I pick flowers in the main square all the time. Come and see me sometime."

She turned and went to get her friend. The other girl pouted but bid her boy farewell and went with Kairi. They disappeared behind the skirts and nicely pressed trousers. Ienzo took a deep breath and let it out. He stood there just as she had before, stock still and staring into a crowd of dancers whose hems and petticoats blurred into a kaleidoscope of fluttering fabric. He swayed a little.

Someone caught him and lifted him onto their hip. He looked up into the normally stony face of Aeleus, softened with a brotherly smile. "Are you ready to go now?"

Ienzo picked up the modality in the question and nodded anyway. He rested his head on Aeleus' large shoulder. The huge man carried him away through the crowds, towards the castle. Ienzo's tired eyes searched through the throngs of people but he couldn't find Kairi again. On the way home his eyelids fell shut and his whole body relaxed to the rhythm of Aeleus' steps. He dreamed of dancing with Kairi again in a field of flowers, surrounded by fluttering petals as she smiled that smile that was brighter than the sun.


End file.
